Description of the Related Art
Electronic communications, such as electronic mail, chat rooms, text messaging, and the like, facilitate easy communication with groups of people. However, it is not always obvious whether messages belong to a group conversation nor is it always easy to identify the entirety of that group. When responding to a message it may not be obvious to the respondent that the response is addressed to multiple people. Accordingly, respondents sometimes unknowingly reply to group emails burdening all addressees with spurious mail.